


it's on your face, and i'm to blame

by rileymatthews



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Incest, Light Borgias AU, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileymatthews/pseuds/rileymatthews
Summary: From birth, they were one. Sansa looked at Arya like she was the moon in the sky, gorgeous and unknowable. And Arya looked at Sansa like she was the sun, too bright to be contained, always worth fighting for.





	it's on your face, and i'm to blame

Sansa was hers, plain and simple. She belonged to her. From birth, they were one. Sansa looked at Arya like she was the moon in the sky, gorgeous and unknowable. And Arya looked at Sansa like she was the sun, too bright to be contained, always worth fighting for.

When marriage was first known to them Arya hated the idea.

“No.” She said. They couldn’t take Sansa away from her, not now, not ever. The topic was dropped for the time.

Sansa was to be married to Joffrey, and she hated him. He was trying to take Sansa from her. She hated him, hated the king, the queen, all of them. 

“Please, Arya, for me.” Sansa asked her, and Arya melted, going south. When father died, she stayed with Sansa. She had to protect her.

When Joffrey died, throat cut in the night, no one knowing by whose hand, Arya smiled. She went to Sansa’s bedchamber, cleaning her sword as she went.

“You’re mine again.” She whispered. “We can run together.”

Sansa smiled too, knowing what was coming, pulling Arya’s lips to hers.

“We’ll return north, and rule together. You will be my Queen, escaped from the blood of the south.”

Sansa hung on every word, and laughed. 

“And you shall be mine every night, naked, and finally free.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for asoiafrarepairs prompt: Arya/Sansa, "You will be naked, and clean, and bloodless again. And mine."  
song title from Taylor Swift - Afterglow


End file.
